


Идеальная пара

by Polyn



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зевран и Сурана убивают и трахаются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальная пара

Зевран потирает запястья, потягивается и тушит свечу пальцами. Его любовница уже почти спит, откатившись на другую половину огромной кровати.  
\- Зачем ты так делаешь? - спрашивает она сквозь сон.   
\- Чтобы стало темно, - он зевает.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты причинял себе боль.   
Он негромко смеётся и протягивает руку, чтобы поправить одеяло, сползшее с круглого смуглого плеча.   
\- Только ты можешь причинить мне боль, мой прекрасный серый страж.   
\- Люблю тебя, - тонкие пальцы выныривают из-под одеяла, чтобы поймать его руку. Дыхание волшебницы выравнивается, Зевран понимает, что она спит. Выждав несколько секунд, он выскальзывает из-под одеяла, чтобы ещё раз проверить запоры и ловушки, установленные на двери и окнах. Никому не нравится, что за спиной короля стоит серый страж, маг и эльфийка в одном лице. Зевран ждёт нападения в любую минуту. Он учит любовницу узнавать яды по запаху, но она смеётся и говорит, что после того, через что ей пришлось пройти, яд просто не подействует. Зеврану хочется так думать, но мысль о том, что от серого стража с удовольствием избавятся, не даёт ему спать спокойно. Он не спит, а дремлет; не ест, а пробует. Андрасте свидетель - он практически бросил пить. Иногда ему хочется схватить серого стража в охапку и удрать куда-нибудь подальше. От королевского дворца, от растерянного Алистера, доброжелательного Эамона и лицемерных придворных. 

\- Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным, - говорит она, когда они едят завтрак, принесённый слугами Алистера. Мабари не рычит на еду, и Зевран пытается убедить себя, что отравы нет. На этот раз.   
\- Удивительно, что ты это заметила, - он криво ухмыляется. - Столько дел.   
\- Прости, - она моргает, как будто действительно расстроена.   
\- Ты же знаешь, вся эта шумиха не по мне, - Зевран широко улыбается, чтобы её успокоить. - Слишком много народу, убийце легко затеряться в толпе.   
\- Я хотела об этом поговорить, - произносит она тем же голосом, каким отдавала приказы во время их путешествия. Зевран подбирается, его ноздри непроизвольно раздуваются от предвкушения.  
\- Но не здесь, - негромко заканчивает она.   
\- Небольшая прогулка пойдёт нам на пользу, верно? - Зевран ухмыляется.   
\- Да, пожалуй, - она задумчиво кивает. - Я давно не была в башне, надо проверить, как у них идут дела.   
\- Отличная идея, моя дорогая, - ухмылка не сходит с лица Зеврана, а он и не пытается её согнать. - Я с радостью покину этот унылый, шумный и роскошный город, чтобы сопровождать тебя в пути, полном опасностей.   
Серый страж смеётся, и убийца смеётся вместе с ней. 

Алистер настаивает на эскорте, но серый страж непреклонна.   
\- Со мной отправится Зевран. Этого вполне достаточно.   
\- Не понимаю, как ты можешь ему доверять!.. - начинает Алистер. Зевран демонстративно зевает.   
\- Я могу, - говорит серый страж. Его величество понимает, что разговор окончен. 

\- Здесь нас слышат только птицы, - говорит она, свернув в лес с дороги.   
\- Не забывай об оборотнях, - напоминает Зевран, отчаянно прислушиваясь.   
\- Придётся рискнуть, - она берёт его за руку и шепчет прямо в ухо, - заговор. Эамон переписывается с Винн, а Анора и Грегор - со священницей.   
Зевран молчит, и серый страж отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. Зевран смотрит на неё с немым вопросом. Она оглядывается по сторонам и нервно дёргает ушами.   
\- Анора хочет устроить переворот. Алистер - всего лишь бастард, окружённый магами и интриганами.   
\- Как неразумно с её стороны, - Зевран цокает языком.   
\- Неразумно было оставлять её в живых, - в голосе стража звенит металл.   
\- С чего мы начнём? - Зевран хочет, чтобы она сказала "с Аноры". Серый страж целует его в губы.   
\- Это не ответ, - он смеётся. Женщина, которую он пытался убить, теперь доверяет ему больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Любит его. Тому, кто придумывал их судьбы, определённо нельзя отказать в чувстве юмора.   
\- Ещё не знаю, - она обнимает его, шепчет в шею. Зевран скорее угадывает слова, а не слышит их.   
\- Кто из них наиболее опасен? - Зевран задаёт очевидный вопрос.   
\- Священница и Винн. И они по разные стороны. Анора сама по себе ничего не значит, но она - претендент на трон.   
Зевран кивает, демонстрируя, что понял.   
\- Итак?   
\- Сначала мы уберём Винн. Некоторые лестницы слишком круты, а старая перечница уже очень старая, - в голосе серого стража слышна недобрая ухмылка.   
\- Такие сиськи, - с наигранным сожалением произносит Зевран. Он знает, что страж отомстит ему при ближайшей возможности - и эта месть будет сладкой для обоих.   
\- Не дурачься, - строго говорит она. - После того, как все они умрут, моя ярость будет направлена только на тебя. Но сейчас следует сосредоточиться на деле.   
\- Значит, я буду действовать очень быстро, - Зевран думает, что счастлив.   
\- Излишней спешки тоже стоит избегать.   
\- Не учи учёного, - он не удерживается от того, чтобы ущипнуть её за ягодицу. Серый страж издаёт писк, отшатывается и заносит руку, но Зевран перехватывает её запястье. Мабари рычит.   
\- Кто это у нас тут, - раздаётся грубый голос. - Милые бранятся. Эй, детка, бросай этого урода и иди к нам.   
Восемь человек, ещё несколько - считать некогда - в чаще. Зевран и серый страж встают спиной к спине.   
\- Вам всем очень не повезло, - говорит серый страж. Начинается танец. Через три минуты Зевран залит кровью с головы до пят, молнии ещё сверкают над тем местом, где прятались лучники, обладатель грубого голоса пытается собрать кишки обратно в живот, а мабари перекусывает горло сбитому с ног человеку.   
\- Зря ты назвал меня деткой, - серый страж подбирает с земли меч и вонзает его в шею разбойнику. Когда она выдёргивает его, фонтан крови заливает её юбку.   
\- Какая досада, - она рассеянно рассматривает подол. - Придётся надеть доспех.   
\- Мне так нравится, когда ты кого-то убиваешь. У тебя начинает получаться. Ещё лет двадцать - и ты сможешь обходиться без магии, - Зевран считает нужным отметить успехи любовницы. Серый страж выбрасывает уже ненужный меч и поворачивается к нему.   
\- Придётся забросить учёбу, - она машинально вытирает чистые руки. - Иначе ты скажешь, что я могу обойтись без тебя.   
Зевран не знает, что сказать, но она делает шаг к нему, мягко толкает в плечо, и слова становятся не нужны. Они занимаются любовью, окружённые трупами. Пёс стережёт. Воздух наполнен гулом насекомых, привлечённых запахом крови, и хлопаньем крыльев птиц, привлечённых изобилием насекомых.   
\- Смерть привлекает жизнь, жизнь привлекает смерть, - говорит Зевран, поднимаясь на ноги.   
\- Ты великий философ, - она вытирается испорченной робой и достаёт из заплечного мешка потёртый доспех из шкуры драков.   
\- Кто такой философ? - Зевран делает глупое лицо.   
\- И неисправимый паяц, - добавляет серый страж, одеваясь.   
\- Поэтому ты и держишь меня при себе, - напоминает Зевран. Она отвечает нежной и ясной улыбкой. 

***

\- Его величеству нужен подробный отчёт, - говорит серый страж Грегору и Ирвингу. Зевран стоит у стены и делает отсутствующий вид.   
\- Мне нужен образец почерка Грегора, - говорит она Зеврану ночью.   
На рассвете она получает и то, и другое.   
Серый страж и сопровождающий её убийца покидают башню магов. 

***

\- Ну как? - спрашивает Зевран ночью после тайного совета. Серый страж загадочно улыбается.   
\- Всё прекрасно. Винн недовольна, Эамон чуть из штанов не выскочил от радости, а Грегора приглашают ко двору.   
\- Что ты им сказала? - Зевран ухмыляется. Серый страж разматывает верёвку.  
\- Что Грегор недоволен ситуацией в башне, но не хочет об этом писать, - она пожимает плечами. - Руки, - добавляет она уже совсем другим голосом.   
Зевран сглатывает и вытягивает руки за головой. У их кровати красивая резная спинка. Серый страж садится ему на грудь.   
\- Скоро всё начнётся, - Зевран продолжает улыбаться, пока она затягивает узлы.   
\- Я не разрешала тебе разговаривать, - серый страж недовольна. Зевран рад.   
\- Попробуй меня заткнуть, - предлагает он. Пощёчина совсем слабенькая, серый страж может лучше, но для начала этого вполне достаточно. 

***

Грегор приезжает в Денерим ничего не понимая. Это хорошо видно по тому, как он себя ведёт.   
Записку для Винн бывшая ученица - узница - башни магов сочиняет и подделывает самостоятельно. Зевран пытается сделать вид, что обижен.   
\- Твоё дело - смерть, - говорит она, замораживая его взглядом. - И постарайся не столкнуться со шпионами Эамона. 

Винн тяжело поднимается в башенку, где со всеми возможными удобствами размещён Грегор. Зевран ждёт её на вершине лестницы.   
\- Зевран? - старая волшебница выглядит удивлённой. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Хочу предупредить, - Зевран встаёт так, чтобы не дать ей отойти от ступенек. - Кое-кто задумал тебя убить.   
\- Кто? - Винн сердито хмурится.   
\- Я, - он легонько толкает её в грудь, исполняя одновременно приказ и давнее желание. Винн отшатывается к перилам, нелепо поднимает руки, собираясь сотворить заклинание, но дерево ломается у неё за спиной. Старуха летит вниз. Она кричит, Зевран ловко сбегает вниз по ступенькам и выбирается на галерею из окна одной из гостевых спален. Доносящийся из здания шум его не беспокоит.   
Через полчаса отчаянный стук в дверь будит серого стража.   
\- Кого там несёт? - возмущённо спрашивает она.   
\- Во дворце убийство, - голос слуги полон паники. - Его величество велел осведомиться.   
\- С нами всё в порядке, - рявкает страж. - Передай его величеству, что мы скоро будем.   
\- Ты так демонстрируешь наши отношения, - Зевран наблюдает за тем, как она одевается.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы Алистера нервировали сплетнями о нас с ним.   
\- Но они всё равно ходят, - говорит Зевран. Страж грязно ругается.   
\- Какие слова из уст высокопоставленной дамы, - Зевран цокает языком.   
\- Поднимайся, лентяй, мы идём искать убийцу.   
Зевран скатывается с кровати, изо всех сил стараясь не смеяться. 

***

На похоронах Винн серый страж прячет лицо на груди у любовника и произносит дрожащим голосом:   
\- Она была так добра ко мне. Ко всем нам, - она снова отворачивается. Рыдания сотрясают её тело.   
\- Ты могла бы стать актрисой, - говорит Зевран, когда они остаются наедине.   
\- Но стала магом, - она злобно щурится.   
\- Как продвигается расследование? - Зевран меняет тему.   
\- Так себе, - серый страж недовольно поджимает губы. - Эамон валит всё на Грегора, Грегор не понимает, что происходит, Ирвинг шлёт истерические письма. Алистер растерян.   
\- И никому не пришло в голову, что это мог быть просто несчастный случай? - удивлённо спрашивает Зевран.   
\- Не забывай, смерть Винн лишает магов преимущества при дворе.   
\- Кого объявят виновным?   
\- Полагаю, Грегора, - серый страж пожимает плечами. 

***

Вопреки ожиданиям, Грегора не казнят на площади при большом скоплении народа. Церковь стоит за храмовника стеной, а Ирвинг лично притаскивается в столицу, чтобы свидетельствовать в пользу старого противника. Алистер приговаривает Грегора к ссылке.   
\- Придётся спешить, - говорит серый страж.   
\- Я всё сделаю, - говорит Зевран.   
Грегор умирает от яда, смешанного с лириумом, подозрение падает на главу церкви, Алистер чуть не плачет, а арл Эамон выглядит подозрительно спокойно.   
Священница умирает от болезни, которая давно подтачивала её иссушенное тело.   
\- Всё складывается удачно, - говорит Зевран.   
\- Да, благодаря тебе, - серый страж улыбается.   
\- Ты думаешь, это я? - Зевран поднимает брови.   
Серый страж продолжает улыбаться и отрицательно качает головой.   
\- Это я, - она шевелит пальцами в воздухе. - Всего одно маленькое проклятие.   
\- Теперь снова придётся ждать, - Зевран вздыхает.   
\- Недолго, - обещает серый страж. 

***

\- Следующая Анора. Убийство должно выглядеть как убийство, - говорит серый страж.   
\- Если меня поймают, то?.. - Зевран не договаривает.   
\- Мы бежим вместе. Алистер отпустит.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, что он тебя любит, - Зевран чувствует что-то похожее на жалость по отношению к королю Ферелдена. Не всякий может позволить себе такую роскошь.   
Серый страж раздражённо передёргивает плечами.   
\- Если ему не хватило смелости сказать об этом, значит, это не мои проблемы.   
\- Но ты решаешь его проблемы, разве нет? - напоминает Зевран.   
\- С этой проблемой пусть справляется сам.   
\- Ты такая жестокая, - Зевран цокает языком.   
\- И тебе это нравится, - она заканчивает расчёсывать волосы и направляется к кровати. Зевран протягивает ей верёвку, но страж мягко отстраняет его руку.   
\- Не сегодня, - она прижимается к нему всем телом.   
Зевран с толком использует предоставленную свободу. 

***

\- Зачем ты здесь?! - Анора просыпается, как только Зевран спрыгивает с подоконника.   
\- Упс, - Зевран бросает нож, бывшая королева Ферелдена дёргается, пытаясь уклониться, но клинок входит ей в плечо, а яд быстро распространяется по телу. Она пытается закричать, но судороги уже охватывают верхнюю часть её тела и она может только смешно дрыгать ногами.   
\- Не стоило подставлять нас в поместье арла Хоу, - говорит Зевран. Анора уже почти мертва, но он успевает получить наслаждение, перерезая ей горло. 

\- Как всё прошло? - полусонно спрашивает страж, когда он забирается в окно.   
\- В лучшем виде, - Зевран улыбается.   
\- От тебя пахнет кровью, - тёплые и мягкие пальцы ерошат волосы Зеврана, скользят по лицу.   
\- Я не испачкался, - говорит он. - Я проверял.   
\- Неважно. Хочу тебя.   
\- Это приказ? - он начинает раздеваться.   
\- Да.   
\- Разве я могу ослушаться, - Зевран ныряет под одеяло. 

***

\- У тебя глаза блестят, - говорит Зевран, когда страж возвращается после разговора с Алистером. Страж резко кивает.   
\- Что-то случилось?   
Она подходит к нему вплотную, прижимается всем телом и шепчет на ухо:   
\- Алистер отдал приказ. Ему было тяжело, но он это сделал. Мальчик растёт, - она почти беззвучно хихикает.   
\- Какой? - так же тихо спрашивает Зевран.   
\- Арл Эамон должен поплатиться за свои преступления. Но король не хочет ссориться с Рэдклиффом, поэтому ему пришлось отдать тайный приказ.   
\- Яд, сталь, магия? - уточняет Зевран.   
\- Как получится. Мерзкий старикашка притащил в столицу целую ораву солдат.   
\- Кровавая баня. Как ты любишь.   
\- Как мы любим, - она подрагивает от предвкушения.   
\- Что потом? - руки Зеврана ложатся на её бёдра.   
\- Уедем, - она обнимает его. - Я убедила Алистера, что будет лучше, если он продемонстрирует подданным, что может самостоятельно управиться со страной.   
\- Кто же будет давать ему советы? - с сомнением спрашивает Зевран, перебирая пальцами тонкую ткань.   
\- Он хочет, чтобы я нашла ему толковую невесту, - серый страж издаёт короткий смешок. Зеврану, наконец, удаётся поднять её юбку. Страж тянет его в сторону стола. Обрывки нижнего белья летят на пол. Пока он возится со штанами, она расстёгивает его камзол и царапается, будто пытаясь разорвать рубашку. Они занимаются любовью. 

***

\- Мы исчезнем сразу после нападения? - уточняет Зевран, поправляя перевязь.   
\- Пару дней придётся выждать, - Серый страж перебирает флаконы. - Алистеру понадобится время, чтобы придти в себя после трагедии. Конечно, он обвинит во всём врагов короны и антивских воронов.   
\- Опять, - Зевран закатывает глаза.   
\- Не волнуйся, я с ним поссорюсь.   
\- Всерьёз?   
\- Ну что ты, - мурлыкающим голосом говорит она. - Разве могут двое старых друзей поссориться из-за такой мелочи, как интриги?   
\- Я ревную, - Зевран вдруг понимает, что в этой шутке есть доля правды.   
\- Не надо. Это бессмысленно, - она мягко улыбается. 

Когда они направляются к двери, мабари поднимается на ноги.   
\- Нет, мальчик, - она качает головой, поглаживая пса. - Ты останешься здесь.   
\- Он мог бы пригодиться, - говорит Зевран.   
\- Не хочу им рисковать, - говорит страж.   
\- А мной?   
\- Ты быстрее и эффективнее, - отвечает она спокойно. Зевран решает считать это комплиментом. 

Поместье арла Рэдклиффа они знают наизусть. Слуги спят, а Эамона сторожат всего двое солдат. Они послушно засыпают, заботливо укрытые заклинанием. Зевран режет им глотки и совершенно бесшумно вскрывает замок на двери, но арл Эамон встречает убийц с оружием в руках.   
\- Ко мне! Ко мне! - кричит он, но страж бьёт его в грудь каменным кулаком, а Зевран добивает пытающегося подняться на ноги старика.   
В коридоре их встречают солдаты, воздух дрожит от заклятий, Зевран режет, рубит и уклоняется от вражеских ударов, пробивая дорогу к выходу, страж смеётся - и убийца смеётся вместе с ней.   
Слуги не показываются - и это на руку убийцам арла.   
После боя страж деловито пересчитывает покойников.   
\- Здесь все. Нас никто не опознает.   
\- Есть ещё городская стража, а мы очень шумели, - напоминает Зевран.   
\- Тебе придётся научить меня бегать по крышам, - смеётся страж. 

По крышам действительно приходится бежать. Они уходят в сторону порта, чтобы не вести стражников к королевскому дворцу. Ночь тёмная и всё, что преследователи смогут сказать о беглецах - это то, что их было двое.

\- Придётся спешить, - Зевран чистит доспехи. Морская вода смывает кровь не хуже пресной.   
\- Да, если нас хватятся во дворце, может выйти неудобно.   
\- Я могу сказать, что мы устали и крепко спали, - Зевран неприлично ухмыляется. - Но нам вряд ли поверят.   
\- Я скажу правду, - мечтательно говорит серый страж.   
\- Зачем? - Зевран помогает ей одеться.   
\- Я скажу, что мы выполняли тайное королевское поручение, - с удовольствием говорит страж.   
По дороге во дворец им приходится несколько раз останавливаться, чтобы отсмеяться. 

***

\- Всё? - спрашивает Зевран, когда страж возвращается в их комнату.   
\- Всё, - кивает она. - Алистер расстроен, зол и не хочет больше ничьих советов.   
\- Может, он действительно их не хочет?   
\- В таком случае я могу вздохнуть с облегчением, - страж с явным удовольствием избавляется от придворного платья.   
\- И куда же мы отправимся искать невесту для нашего дорогого короля? - Зевран решает ей помочь.   
\- Не ты ли говорил, что женщины Антивы прекрасны? - страж бросает на него хитрый взгляд.   
\- Но вороны, - начинает Зевран.   
\- Пусть только попробуют, - страж облизывает губы и Зевран выкидывает воронов из головы. По крайней мере, на время.


End file.
